


Fish in the Jailhouse

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Series: Mpreg Works [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Theme: Confinement, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: Sid wondered, not for the first time, where in the universe they had brought him to. If it was somewhere he’d been before or a cosmic landscape entirely new. All of a sudden his longing to escape was an urgent itch under his skin, one that was impossible to scratch.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Mpreg Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744360
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	Fish in the Jailhouse

**Author's Note:**

> "Fish in the Jailhouse" -- meaning -- a new prisoner unfamiliar with the politics of the facility -- also -- a song about a man escaping prison using a fishbone as a key
> 
> Thank you to sevenfists for beta-ing this Frankenstein's monster of a 1k fic

It was dark, dark and damp. More than that: slick, slimy. A pocket isolated from the cold press of space, trying to creep in. A womb. Sid slid his hand over the knobby ridges that made the walls around him shiver. They were smooth and domed under his fingertips, cool compared to the blood-hot material that made up the rest of the cavern. A worm-like appendage coiled around his ankle, winding its way over his skin till it tickled at the back of his knee. A warm voice flooded his mind, lapping at the edges of his consciousness like waves kissing the shore.

Not for the first time, Sid wondered how he’d gotten here. 

+++

[Four Months Ago -- In An Intergalactic Planetary Confinement Facility For The Ambiguously Moral And Chronically Criminal -- IPCFFTAMACC -- For Short]

The clang of the prison doors echoed through the entryway, large metallic bars that divided their cell block from the rest of the prison. They clamped shut behind him like a gigantic steel mouth, caging them all in this dump together. Every time, Sid had to roll his eyes. The doors were just for show. The real kicker was the electrical barriers that sat right behind them, a wall of energy, humming with deadly promise and flickering a menacing blue. Sid guessed the bars were courtesy of some higher-up. One with a twisted sense of humour and who had watched one too many earthling movies. 

An abrupt shove came from behind him, moving Sid along. Sid glared at the guard hovering at his back. The prison had hired a band of Thirks to keep the inmates in check. They stood eight feet tall and brutish looking with their scarred faces and thin-looking blueish skin. Short ivory tusks hooked down from their bottom jaws. They were equipped for very few jobs besides ones that involved headbutting and standing around brandishing their cattle prods. The prison had equipped them with those, long metal bats, black with a tip that crackled and popped threateningly, meant to take out guys a lot bigger than Sid. Another shove came and Sid had something grunted at him in Galactic Standard, but he was already moving. 

As far as Sid could tell they didn’t use the prods that often, though. Everything was for show. The confinement facility was known across the galaxy as a shoddy establishment, corruptly run and overpopulated. In fact, Sid was sort of embarrassed to be locked up in here at all. They had picked him up on the outskirts of the Bygone Sector in a black market trying to barter a deal with a stingy Dhullied over some Izarian rubies. It wasn’t a great day. They had shoved him into a transport unit, brought him to this hellhole, scrubbed him within an inch of his life, handed him a folded up yellow jumpsuit and spat him out here with the galaxy’s finest lowlifes, tricksters, and traffickers. Perfect, just perfect. 

Sid stuck to the back of the line as they filed into his cell block’s communal area. Circled around them were stories of cells, enclosing them in. Jeers and hollers echoed down from the floors above them. Sid kept his head down. He was not planning on sticking around here long enough to get used to the view. Sid was a busy guy, and this was really fucking up his schedule. 

There wasn’t a lot to keep him busy besides snooping. Sid looked around the tables. He had been here for all of three days and as far as he could tell there was only one other human in his cell block. So far he had yet to acknowledge Sid’s existence; Sid kept trying to catch his eye from across the tables, but all his attempts were ignored. He seemed to be popular, from what Sid had put together. His name was Zhenya and he was always at the head of the line, the first one into a room and the first one to leave. He flitted between tables, never really staying in one place for too long. When he did sit, others gave him a wide berth, and Sid had an inkling that it had more to do with respect than any kind of aversion. 

Sid didn’t hold a lot of weight around here, and for once being the small guy might do him some good. On the first day, Sid had stabbed his fork through the hand of a Scargek who had tried to take his meal tray and had been locked up in his cell early, but that was all. After that, it had been relatively smooth sailing. 

Sid had a customer he did regular business with who liked to say she thought Sid would do well in prison. Sid didn’t think this was quite what she meant when she said it. Sid did well in prison because he minded his own business and kept his mouth shut. He knew he was the fish. The new guy who didn’t quite know his place. 

It didn’t stop Sid from watching Zhenya, though. He couldn’t help himself. There was something about him that made Sid want to look. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Some oddity, something that set him out from the rest, even from Sid himself. Zhenya prowled around the hallways like he owned them -- _a human_ \-- and there were so few of them around these days. Sid wasn’t expecting a welcome party or anything, but this far away from home, he thought a familiar face might be nice. Apparently not. 

+

Sid liked to think he had fairly good instincts. A lifetime of forging documents and inspecting counterfeit goods had given him sharp eyes and a hair-trigger sense for danger. 

That’s why Sid was surprised to find himself slammed up against a wall in the dank recesses of the prison corridors. Sid had been using his newfound excess of free time to catalogue the labyrinth of hallways and tunnels that made up the prison’s guts. The guards hadn’t given him any trouble, yet; Sid was sneaky. He needed to figure out where they were keeping his ship if he ever wanted to get out of here. 

Whoever had thrown him against the wall had done so hard enough to knock the wind out of him. They had his face pressed tight to the cold concrete and there was something blunt with a sharp edge shoved up into the tender spot under his ribs. Sid was just glad it wasn’t a guard; if it was, Sid would have already been pissing himself getting electrocuted. 

He didn’t have to wonder long. He was being turned around roughly, and that sharp pressure returned quickly, digging into his gut and making it hard to breathe. Sid squinted his eyes against the darkness, trying to make out the face of his assailant. The dim emergency lights weren’t doing much to help. 

His attacker stepped forwards, pressing their other arm to the base of Sid’s neck and leaning in close. All of a sudden Sid’s breath was gone for an entirely different reason. Zhenya’s face was an inch away from his, stony and cold. He was even taller close up. Sid was getting well acquainted with the stubble on his upper lip and chin. 

Sid’s heart hammered in his chest, and he tried to calm it. Zhenya had been as silent as a cat, followed Sid for who knew how long and was significantly stronger than he looked. The weight of his arm bearing down across Sid’s clavicle felt like it was made of iron, pinning him still.

“You have a problem with me?” 

Sid had to focus to catch what Zhenya was saying, still caught up in the movement of his lips around the words. He had an accent, one Sid couldn’t quite place, and it made his voice coming out of the translator strapped around his neck jump and break as if the machine were trying to decide what to do with his patchy Galactic Standard. 

“I don’t have a problem with anyone,” Sid said.

Apparently that wasn’t the right answer. Zhenya twisted the instrument deeper in and Sid had to bite down on his cheek against the pain of it, trying his best not to wince visibly. 

“You’ve been watching me,” Zhenya hissed at him.

“You’re the only other human in this place, _Jesus--_ ” Sid gritted out from between his teeth. “I was just curious, that’s all.”

Zhenya cocked his head, pulling back a little to take Sid in like he was really considering him for the first time. Sid felt his face heat up under the close scrutiny and stood a little taller even though it made his gut ache where he was pinned. 

An unreadable expression flashed across Zhenya’s face, quick enough Sid barely caught it before it was shuttered and replaced with a sly grin and laughing eyes. The pain disappeared from Sid’s abdomen and he sucked in a deep, greedy breath, oxygen flooding his lungs. 

“Just a spoon,” Zhenya simpered and lifted it so it was in Sid’s line of sight and wiggled it in Sid’s face. He chuckled like it was a good joke and a trickle of cool sweat ran down the back of Sid’s neck. 

Sid laughed belatedly. He knew a lot of people who could inflict some real damage with one of those things. If Zhenya and his spoon wanted to be underestimated, that was fine, but Sid was sharper than that, or at least he should be. He wasn’t so sure anymore.

Zhenya took a step away from him, gave Sid a slow once-over that made the back of his neck heat, and smiled, unassuming. “See you around.”

He backed a few steps down the hallway till he was shadowed, then turned and receded from sight, only leaving the sound of his footsteps behind, barely-there and insulated by the darkness that welcomed him.

+

The artificial sun of the rec yard beat down overhead. Sid had to wonder if they were doing it on purpose, trying to sap as much energy as they could out of the inmates to keep everyone sedated and compliant. Sid looked over to where an Aeni was sunning its leaves, spread out and tilted up towards the sky. Then again, not all the creatures here sweated as much as Sid did. 

Sid sat around a table with a group of guys playing cards. He was only half paying attention. What Sid was really doing was surveying. He had hit a roadblock; there were only so many tunnels he could explore without being able to open doors or barriers. Risking electrocution was still very much on his “don’t” list. He wasn’t that desperate yet. Instead, he was keeping a close eye on the rotation of guards on duty. He hadn’t gleaned anything useful yet. He had noticed something else interesting, though. 

Across the yard from his group was a cluster of guys loitering around the weight racks. Sid was unsurprised to find Zhenya at the center of them, hip cocked and draped against the frame of the bench press. Sid had never actually ever seen him working out, just chatting animatedly and flirting. Every once in a while someone would approach him and Zhenya would take their hand and lead them off the yard and out of sight. No one moved to stop him; like always, he seemed free to go where he wanted. 

Sid watched him now, talking with the guy seated on the bench doing bicep curls. Zhenya’s hand rested lightly on his shoulder and swept down in an appreciative gesture over his arm. It was barely anything but it made Sid’s stomach do somersaults to witness. They hadn’t spoken since their encounter in the tunnels, but now Sid wasn’t the only one looking. Sid was very aware of the weight of eyes on him, following him throughout the day. They were predatory. It felt like every time Sid looked up, there Zhenya was, watching him. 

Right now Zhenya wasn’t watching. He was too caught up in his audience of meatheads. 

“Hey.” The guy beside him elbowed Sid sharply in the ribs. “That’s a waste of time, dude.” He shuffled the deck back and forth between his hands. “You’d probably get some rare strain of Krienolian crabs.”

Sid hummed noncommittally. “But do you know what he’s in here for?”

“He’s a space hooker.” The guy chuckled and jutted his chin out towards the weights. “If he wasn’t he might as well be now.”

Sid turned back around to the table as the cards were re-dealt. “I was just curious.”

“You’re always just curious.” The guy shook his head. “And curious will get you in trouble. Well, more trouble--” He erupted with cold laughter but Sid just ignored him. Sid felt a prickle at the back of his neck and glanced over his shoulder, sucking in his breath when he found Zhenya already watching him. Zhenya gave him a wink. The problem was, Sid was quite fond of trouble. 

\+ 

It turned out the most interesting place in prison was the showers. Well, in an intergalactic confinement facility, at least. Sid thought he’d seen a lot of weird shit in his lifetime, some of it more pleasant than the rest. This definitely landed on the pleasant side of things. In here, Sid had seen dicks of a scale and variety yet unknown to him. He wasn’t even sure all of them could fit into that category. This was probably more what his client meant when she thought he’d do well. 

Sid knew better than to stare outright, but still, no one really seemed to care much about modesty, not when there were two Uusids coiled around each other across the showers from him, going to town. Their long purple dicks were wound together and pulsing rhythmically. It was just the way things went.

There were benefits to being the small fry. Sid could watch from the corner of his eye, drop his hand, suds up his stiff dick, and no one would bat an eye. He hadn’t gotten laid since getting locked in here. He could if he wanted to; he could probably turn to the guy beside him and get jerked off. But Sid’s attention was already focused somewhere else, too wrapped up in Zhenya and his stupid jumpsuit that he wore permanently tied around his waist and his undershirt that cupped his pecs so nicely. When they were in the same room, Sid’s eyes seemed to follow him wherever he went, a presence niggling in the back of his mind and the image of Zhenya staying with him even in the dark of his cell at night, a hand fisted around his dick and staring up at the metal slats of the bunk above him.

Sid squeezed his eyes shut tight, bright spots dancing across on the backs of his eyelids as his body tensed and he came into his hand. 

“Stop fucking moaning,” a grunt came through the dark and Sid panted out a “Sorry,” squeezing the base of his dick as he came down, sweat cooling over his skin and making him shiver. 

“Just go the fuck to sleep.” The whole bed shifted and creaked when his cellmate rolled over, one of his six arms oozing down from the mattress overhead. 

Sid grimaced and wiped his hand on the sheets, tucking his dick back into his shorts. He pulled off his undershirt, mopping up his stomach with it and tossing the soiled fabric across the room. Sid curled over to face the wall. If he closed his eyes, Sid could still see the pale shape of Zhenya projected in the dark. They had never crossed paths in the showers, and maybe that was by design, but Sid couldn’t know. 

Still, he couldn’t help the tailspin his mind took at the prospect of what Zhenya got up to in the showers. Sid only had his imagination: long limbs corded with the kind of muscle it took to throw a guy like Sid up against a wall, the sheen of water over his skin. Would some already be fucking him or would Zhenya close the distance between them and cage Sid up against the shower wall in a lewd imitation of their confrontation in the tunnels? Sid’s gut twisted in confusing arousal at the prospect of it, that immeasurable strength draped over him like a weighted blanket. Sid pushed his hand tight to his crotch, willing his dick to go down and not get interested again. 

In the end, he didn’t have to wait long to find out. Someone knocked heavily into Sid’s shoulder as they lined up outside the showers. 

Sid’s head snapped around only to be met with Zhenya’s smug face as he strode past Sid to take his place at the front of the line, just where he was supposed to be. Zhenya casually slung his towel over his shoulder and Sid could feel his heartbeat everywhere, in his face and in his palms, even in the soles of his feet. 

He didn’t focus on anything but the slap of his slides against the tile floor, overly loud as they filed into the showers. Sid was more aware of being naked than he’d ever been before. He kept his eyes up at first, stubbornly glued to the wall as he soaped up, but he knew his attempts were futile. 

A low whistle came from beside him. Sid’s skin felt so hot he was worried it might burn off. Zhenya was _right there,_ one shower head separating them, all long toned legs and smooth skin. No one was there with him, touching him, it was just Zhenya, smiling lopsided and predatory. His smooth chest and a round muscular ass that Sid wanted to take in both hands and _squeeze_. 

Then Zhenya turned the rest of the way towards him and Sid lost his breath. 

He didn’t know what kind of dick he’d been expecting but Sid had been expecting a _human_ dick, something flushed pink, maybe with a foreskin, that would fit nicely in his palm. Instead, what was settled between Zhenya’s legs was a mound of dark, slightly textured flesh, glimmering with moisture from the shower and definitely not human. 

Zhenya lifted one foot, planting it on the pipe that ran along the base of the wall, and Sid watched his -- _slit--_ part slightly, just enough to send all the heat flooding Sid’s body to pool and concentrate in Sid’s gut. 

Zhenya looked so unbelievably smug and Sid stared openly as his eyes caught something small twitch between Zhenya’s legs. That was it. Sid groaned and dropped his hand, jerking off furiously till the water was washing his jizz down the drain. Zhenya dropped his leg and left without another look behind him while Sid was still trying to catch his breath.

+

In the yard, the sky was unusually overcast, and in a rare stroke of luck the weight racks were free of their usual crowd. Sid lay out on the bench and pressed the bar overhead, squinting his eyes against the white light that filtered through the clouds. The repetitions drew out a pleasant burn in his arms and shoulders, making Sid feel grounded for the first time since he’d arrived. Besides, he needed something else to do with his time than replay the image of Zhenya in the shower and jerk off to it at every given opportunity. 

Sid reset the bar when he felt someone kick at his foot. A head popped into his line of sight, blocking out the sky. Speak of the devil. Sid sat up. 

Zhenya stood beside the bench, hands in his pockets and slouched coolly. A lazy smile crept across his face. “I haven’t seen you here before.”

“Your friends are always hogging it.” Sid huffed, twisting his wrists around to get some of the blood flow back to his fingers. It had been too long since he’d done this. 

“They need it more,” Zhenya said with a shrug. Sid highly doubted it, but he’d play along. Especially when Zhenya drifted closer, taking up his spot against the bench press. “Nice arms, big.”

Sid bit down on the inside of his cheek. “I hear you like big guys.”

Zhenya’s eyes narrowed. “You hear a lot of things?”

“Just a few.” Sid lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow, aware of Zhenya’s eyes on him. He picked at the hem of his shirt when he dropped it, letting it ride up a bit on purpose. “I heard this is the spot people hang out if they want to get your attention.”

Zhenya sneered. “What next? You say: _hold my pocket_?” 

Sid frowned. “Why would I do that?”

Zhenya just shook his head and looked off across the yard like he was choosing his next words carefully. “I hear some things too.”

Sid’s fingers curled around the edge of the bench. “Yeah, like what?”

“Hear you’ve been looking for where they keep the ships.”

Sid gripped the bench harder. “Maybe I have.”

“I know some things about how to get to secret places.” 

Sid wet his lips. “And you could show me some of these places?”

“I could show you a lot,” Zhenya said and met his eyes dead-on, no smile, not even in his eyes, and his body held perfectly still. 

Sid felt so outmatched, left out to drift. He didn’t know what they were talking about anymore--if Zhenya was really going to help him or if he was going to drag Sid off into some dark corner and let Sid touch what was in between his legs. Sid didn’t know which option he wanted more. “Good, yeah, that would be good.”

Zhenya’s entire body relaxed, loose-limbed once more as he pushed away from the rack. 

“I’ll find you,” was the last thing he said before Sid was watching him leave once more. 

+

Zhenya did find him, in the mess hall. He walked right up to Sid and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Come.”

Sid followed him without question. He had been expecting something a little more discreet. The room was packed with guards and inmates but Zhenya just snaked through them and out the door, leading Sid through back passageways and tunnels. Every door seemed to open for him without protest. Sid had to wonder if Zhenya had somehow managed to get one of the guards to give him a key of some sort. If anyone could do it, it would be him.

Sid’s heart rabbited in his chest the farther they went. He didn’t know what he was walking into here--if Zhenya was really going to show him the way to his ship or if he was being taken to one of Zhenya’s other secret places. Maybe Zhenya was going to eat him--

“Here.” Zhenya stopped abruptly and Sid almost slammed right into his back.

They were in a generic metal hallway, narrow with a low ceiling, and above them was a vent. A short rope dangled from one of the grates. 

“One second--” Zhenya sucked in a breath and leapt, grasping the rope and tugging it down with him till the vent fell open with a clang. Zhenya dusted off his hands and looked expectantly at Sid. 

In the end, he had to help give Sid a boost, gripping him by his lower leg so Sid could haul himself up into the ventilation shaft, shuffling to the side so Zhenya could hoist himself up after him. 

They had to huddle close together in the cramped space. Sid could feel Zhenya’s warm breath ghost over his skin when he muttered, “You’re heavy. And short.” Zhenya’s teeth glowed white in the low light. 

“Shut up,” Sid grunted, face burning. He was glad it was dark. 

“Shh.” Zhenya pressed a finger to his own lips. “Whisper, sound travels.” Sid nodded in understanding and Zhenya continued in a low voice, “Follow me.”

Sid crawled behind Zhenya. He worried for a moment that the metal might not hold their combined weight, but it didn’t even creak. It didn’t take long for the narrow passage to open up into a larger chamber. Zhenya pointed to where light was slotting through a grate set into the wall. “This what you were looking for?”

Sid scooched closer, pressing his face up against the slats so he could peer through. “ _Yes,_ ” he breathed. 

He could see the landing bay, ships lining the dock and up both the walls and out of view. Sid could see his own ship tucked up against the wall. Perfect, that should be easy enough to get to, theoretically-- 

The real show stopper, though, was the view. The back of the bay opened up seemingly into open space. A wall of pitch black, dotted with stars like pinpricks. Nebulas swirled in the distance, glowing amber like burning sunsets. Like autumn leaves and peaches in the summer. Just the thought of peaches made the back of Sid’s throat feel parched and tacky. 

Sid wondered, not for the first time, where in the universe they had brought him to. If it was somewhere he’d been before or a cosmic landscape entirely new. All of a sudden his longing to escape was an urgent itch under his skin, one that was impossible to scratch. 

Sid looked at Zhenya beside him and knew he didn’t need to ask. Sid could see it in his face that Zhenya understood the feeling. His eyes were shadowed with it, and not for the first time Sid wondered just how old Zhenya was and just how long he’d been in here.

Zhenya shifted where he was crouched. Sid felt the brush of his skin and the swishing of their jumpsuits rubbing together, the sound and the feeling making the hair on his forearm stand on end. Zhenya touched him deliberately for the first time since their meeting in the tunnels. His hand settled lightly against Sid’s side, his eyes glinting like black marbles in the dark. “I have something else to show you, if you want?”

He spoke in that same soft whisper and Sid swallowed past his tongue that had gone dry and useless in his throat. He wet his lips and nodded.

Zhenya led them back through the way they came. Back to the hallway and down another one to a door. Sid followed him silently inside. The sound of the lock clicking shut behind them was impossibly loud in the quiet. Zhenya flicked on the lights. The room was long and narrow, and a high table ran along one wall. Sid didn’t know what it had been used for but he could tell no one had been here for a long time. 

Zhenya hopped up onto the table, leaning back casually against his hands. He studied Sid for what felt like a long while, each second drawing out as Sid tried to stand a little straighter. He didn’t know what Zhenya was looking for but he must have found it because he spread his legs and murmured, “Come here.”

Sid stepped eagerly in the V of his thighs and Zhenya leaned into his space, starting to pick at Sid’s buttons, popping open the one right over the center of his chest and working his way down one by one. 

Zhenya stopped at Sid’s hips and whispered, “You drive me crazy.” Sid didn’t know if they still had to be quiet or if it was because he was sharing some private thought. Something Zhenya wasn’t sure he was ready to put out into the universe but was telling Sid anyway. 

“Always watching me, but you never do _anything_ .” The cool tips of Zhenya’s fingers fit up against the bare strip of skin at the hem of Sid’s undershirt and Sid sucked in a sharp breath. Zhenya nudged his hands deeper and slowly pushed at the fabric till it was bunched up under Sid’s armpits. “And looking like _this--_ ”

Sid’s voice was thick when he spoke. “You like what you see?”

Zhenya did, he obviously did, but Sid wanted to hear it. Zhenya didn’t disappoint. His wide palms stroked over Sid’s stomach, “Soft--” he murmured, hands skimming up to thumb appreciatively over Sid’s nipples. “ _Pink._ ”

Sid’s mouth fell open on a silent moan when Zhenya pressed against his nipples, rubbing gently. Sid felt hot all over. He touched their foreheads together, trying to gather himself as he looked down at Zhenya’s nimble fingers working between them, undoing the final button and pulling Sid’s zipper down, slowly, like he was savouring the moment. 

“Never seen one of these before,” Zhenya admitted quietly, his large hand cupping Sid and lovingly scooping him out of his boxers. Sid knew he was blotchy all over. He’d never had his dick looked at like that before, like it was something to be cherished. Sid had been half-hard since they walked into the room, but now he couldn’t help the way his cock twitched and filled at the treatment, Zhenya’s fingers wrapping loosely around his shaft and stroking Sid experimentally. “But I’ve heard lots of things.” 

“Good things I hope?” Sid rasped and swayed deeper into Zhenya’s space. His voice sounded raw even to his own ears.

“ _Very_ good,” Zhenya purred, his hand getting more confident as each stroke brought Sid close to full mast. Zhenya rolled Sid’s foreskin back carefully, exposing the head of his cock to open air. “So pink here too.”

Sid’s hips jumped at the sensation. He couldn’t bear it any longer and reached for Zhenya’s waist. He pulled apart the knot where Zhenya had tied the arms of his jumpsuit, getting them out of the way so he could get at Zhenya’s fly. Sid inched the zipper down with shaky hands. It became suddenly clear that Zhenya wasn’t wearing any underwear when Sid peeled the fabric back to reveal dark blue-green flesh. 

Zhenya looked different than he had inside the showers, open and moist. Tendrils coiled out from inside his slick folds, some shorter than others. They were pink at the tips, bleeding into violet at the base where they disappeared inside him. They looked thin, almost like worms. Sid stroked his finger gently over the one that reached out inquisitively towards him and heard Zhenya gasp. The tendril coiled around Sid’s fingertip, tensing and releasing in pulses. Sid felt Zhenya’s thighs jump on either side of him in response.

Hovering above Zhenya’s slit, Sid’s dick looked vulnerable in comparison. A frisson of danger zipped up his spine, the tingling sensation spreading out to the tips of his fingers and toes in hot sparks. The slit looked like a pussy, lips plush and textured beneath his fingertips. Sid stroked Zhenya from top to bottom, petting at the feelers. They squirmed against Sid’s touch, gone soft and slippery from the attention and Sid watched as Zhenya’s slit opened further, almost as if in bloom.

Sid pressed a fingertip to the opening, ready to slip one inside and jumped when Zhenya said, “ _Careful._ ”

He had been so quiet Sid almost forgot he had an audience. Zhenya’s cheeks were red and his bottom lip was wet and swollen as if he’d been chewing on it. He looked taken apart. 

Zhenya smiled at him with a small twist of his lips. “Might bite.”

Sid let out a nervous laugh that halted when Zhenya kept grinning at him like a Cheshire cat. “Wait, really?”

Zhenya gave him a squeeze where he was still grasping Sid’s cock loosely. “Want to find out?”

The thing was, Sid did, he really, really did. Sid had stuck his dick in a lot of questionable things over the years but never anything with teeth--to his knowledge. He gently parted the lips of Zhenya’s slit with his fingers. Sid couldn’t _see_ any teeth. Cautiously, he slipped two fingers inside, pressing them as deep as they’d go. They didn’t hit any resistance and he sunk all the way down to his knuckle. It was roomy in there. Sid twisted his wrist and pressed a third finger in beside the others. Zhenya took them easily. He fit his pinky right up against the opening and pressed that in too, slowly, until it was just his thumb resting outside of Zhenya’s body. 

“Bet you could take my whole fist, huh?” Sid breathed out in awe and Zhenya contracted hot around him, his head tipping back and exposing the pale column of his throat. 

“Fucking right,” Sid muttered, placing a kiss softly, right over his pulse, and pulled his fingers out slowly, so Zhenya could feel it. “So, how does this normally go?”

Zhenya blinked at him blearily. He was quiet for a moment. “Don’t normally get this far.”

Sid frowned in confusion, “But all those guys?”

That earned him a sharp-toothed grin. “They like my mouth.”

Sid’s gut heated as he dropped his gaze to Zhenya’s mouth. Sid couldn’t blame them. He didn’t have long to think about it because Zhenya was pulling him in by his dick, pressing the underside up against the warmth of his slit and Sid drew in a sharp inhalation at the sensation of the tendrils licking at him. Zhenya’s face was very close when he murmured, “Don’t want a surprise baby.”

Sid swallowed dry. “You can get pregnant?” It came out high and reedy, hard to focus on any one thought pressed against Zhenya like this. 

“Yes, but I need a lot of come.” Zhenya’s eyes glinted like he knew just what mess he was turning Sid into. “Don’t know if you make enough.”

“I could try.” Sid pushed his hips tight to Zhenya’s and rocked himself along Zhneya’s plush slit, the tendrils dragging deliciously against his cock. 

“You like that?” Zhenya cooed, his hand coming to rest on Sid’s bare hip, guiding them into a rhythmic grind. 

“Yeah.” Sid was too turned on to feel embarrassed. His cock was leaking rivulets of fluid all over Zhenya’s folds, the slippery head nudging back and forth through the pink tendrils. It was a mess. 

Zhenya ran his finger from the cut of Sid’s hip all the way to the tip of his cock, pushing him deeper inside. “Cute,” he cooed again and Sid huffed.

“It’s not cute.”

“Big,” Zhenya corrected and Sid laughed against his chin. 

“It’s not that big.” Sid adjusted his hips so the tip of his dick caught on Zhenya’s opening. He had the right angle now, ready to nudge past the folds.

“ _Fat,_ ” Zhenya sighed out and Sid sank inside. 

Sid drew in a shaky breath and felt Zhenya gasp at the feeling, cupping the weight of Sid’s ass in his hands and pulling him tighter against him. 

“ _Jesus,_ ” Sid whimpered out. It was a lot after months of nothing. 

Zhenya petted at his trembling stomach, Sid’s abs tensing and releasing under the brush of his fingers. “Feels nice?”

“So nice.” So nice that Sid didn’t even think about it when he bent and pressed his mouth to Zhenya’s. He made a surprised noise against Sid’s lips like he wasn’t expecting to be kissed, and maybe he hadn’t been. Maybe Sid had just crossed some delicate cultural barrier and he really was about to get his dick bitten off. Sid started to pull away but Zhenya’s hand came up to catch the back of his head, cradling it and threading his fingers through Sid’s hair where the tips were just starting to curl. Sid let his muscles relax one by one, melting into the touch, pressing himself into Zhenya as deep as he could go. 

Zhenya tightened and fluttered around him in pleasure, the rhythmic play of his interior muscles working at Sid. There was a sudden grinding sensation, moving in smooth patterns, little blunt nubs rubbing at Sid and making him shiver. “What’s that?” 

“Those are the teeth,” Zhenya said.

Sid moaned and felt them tighten around him, pulling at his dick like a massage. Sid hooked his arms under Zhenya’s knees, hoisting him up further and pushing his legs back so Sid could get a better angle, thrusting deep. Sid fucked him slow and with purpose. Zhenya liked it by the way he wrapped his arms around Sid’s neck and drew him in, sucking on Sid’s earlobe and moaning softly with every few thrusts. Sid felt Zhenya grow wet against him, soaked in his own slick. The sweet cling of him was like nothing else Sid had ever experienced. 

Zhenya’s slit clenched around him like he wasn’t planning on letting Sid go and right now Sid didn’t care. Zhenya could have him. The muscles in Sid’s ass and thighs burned, cramping with the work it took to fuck Zhenya in that same steady pace. Sid trembled and found Zhenya’s mouth again, heat twisting in his gut when Zhenya stroked his jaw and welcomed him in. He felt like he was coming already, hips snapping out of rhythm as he lost control, his eyes burning like he might just cry from the intensity of it. Then Zhenya’s body tensed and froze against him, still and quivering except for where he was enclosed around Sid, sucking at his cock like he was trying to pull the orgasm from him. Sid let go, feeling everything, the way Zhenya’s feelers thrashed against him and the throb of his dick with each pulse of come he pumped into Zhenya. 

Sid leaned against him and shook for how long, he didn’t know. All of his senses narrowed down to the rise of Zhenya’s chest with each inhale and the caress of his fingers on the back of Sid’s neck. He pulled away just enough to look at Zhenya’s face. 

“That what you were looking for?”

Sid nodded and Zhenya cupped his face and drew Sid back in for another kiss, a chaste press of lips that lingered when Sid made a longing noise against his mouth. Somewhere in his chest something small and new caught light. 

+

Now they sat together. Sid had been surprised the first time Zhenya dropped his tray down beside Sid’s and smiled at him, their knees bumping up together under the table. That had been enough to gain Sid a few considering looks from the other inmates, but he ignored them. Sid had gotten the attention of the one person he wanted. Sid didn’t know Zhenya well enough to read him yet. Still, as the days went on Sid could tell there was something weighing on Zhenya’s mind, he seemed pensive. 

When Zhenya found Sid next he didn’t sit down, hovering beside the table instead, looking unsure. “I have something to show you.”

Normally that was code for Zhenya taking Sid deep into the recesses of the prison and letting Sid stick his entire arm inside him. This didn’t feel like all those times; this time when Zhenya said it Sid’s stomach sank at the words. 

It only got worse when Zhenya led him down a tunnel, so deep Sid lost track of how long they walked for. Down here, the buzz of electricity was so loud it made his jaw ache. Sid heard the distinct crackle of energy that he associated with the barriers, well before the air around them lit up with a vivid blue glow. The effect was like a bucket of ice water being dumped over his senses. 

Sid stopped in his tracks. In front of them pulsed what Sid could only describe as a core, a ball deadly blue light that almost took up the entire room. Arms like streaks of lightning branched off in every direction, no doubt leading off to different areas of the prison. “What are we doing down here?” Sid asked. He tried to keep his voice level but it was a difficult task.

Zhenya’s face looked heavy in the stark lighting, like it was carved out of stone, and his voice was serious when he said, “Watch, don’t move.”

Slowly, like he was waiting for Sid to jump or do something stupid, he reached his hand out towards the core. Even if Sid wanted to move he couldn’t; he was frozen to the spot. He wanted to scream but his throat closed up and he watched helplessly as Zhenya sank his hand first, then the rest of his arm into the blue light. Currents jumped and danced, but there, circled around Zhenya’s arm, was a black hole of empty space like the energy had been displaced. Zhenya flexed his hand and it moved with him. Slowly Zhenya stepped forward and slipped through the barrier and inside. Sid held his breath. For a moment Zhenya was just a blurry black figure on the inside of the sphere, but then he stepped back through to stand beside Sid, unharmed. 

Zhenya patted himself down like he was brushing away stray static from his clothes and Sid finally found his voice again. “Why are you showing me this?”

He still couldn’t quite believe what he had just seen. No one, _no one_ , was supposed to touch that and live and Zhenya had just walked _inside it_. 

For the first time since Sid had met him, Zhenya looked uncertain. “We could help each other.”

“You want to come with me?” Sid said thickly. He hadn’t allowed himself to hope.

Zhenya shrugged as if he hadn’t been the one to suggest it and looked down at his feet like he was worried Sid might say _no._ Sid realized then that there was still a well of things he had yet to learn about Zhenya, more than a well, an entire ocean’s worth and more, but-- 

“Wait, if you could do that, why are you still here?”

Zhenya’s mouth twisted into that sly grin Sid had become familiar with. “I like it here, not so lonely.”

“Then why do you want to help me?” He didn’t know what answer he was looking for, just a solid one for once would be nice.

Zhenya reached out across the space between them and hooked his finger with Sid’s, curling them together like two links in a chain. “Time for a new adventure, I think.”

Sid twisted his hand so their fingers were curled together properly. He could work with that.

+

Alarms blared, the sound like a jackhammer to Sid’s skull. “Fuck!” Sid swore. He had forgotten about the stupid steel bars. 

He grabbed at them and shook. They made a comical rattle but didn’t budge. Zhenya had been able to slip them through all the barriers undetected but the scene they had caused in the storage room hadn’t gone so unnoticed. This was the last barrier before the hallway opened up into the cargo bay and Sid could already see the guards lining up through the blue wall of electricity just on the other side of the bars. 

“Move,” Zhenya said, and shouldered his way past Sid, gripping the bars tight. He took a deep breath and clamped down hard enough with his hands that Sid heard the metal whine under the pressure of his fingers. With a grunt and a heave, Zhenya tore the metal bars from the wall. Sid blinked dumbly at the carnage of concrete and reinforcement bars left in its place. Now wasn’t an appropriate time to pop one, but no one had told Sid’s dick that. 

He looked at Zhenya in disbelief. “You _really_ wanted to stay in here, didn’t you?”

Zhenya just gave him a one-shouldered shrug. “It was a good place to nap, and I liked the dick.”

“Unbelievable,” Sid muttered, and Zhenya threw his head back with laughter. It made Sid giggle along with him. This was insanity. 

Their plan maybe wasn’t as well forged as it should have been. Sid had watched Zhenya sweep into the storage room and get down on his knees for the guard stationed there. Sid had slunk in after him, going straight for the cattle prod that had been left forgotten on one of the tables. Sid had wrapped his fingers around it slowly, lifting it without a sound. He liked the weight and feel of it in his hands and he stepped silently up behind where the guard was bracing himself against a table, his back to Sid. Sid had gripped the handle with two hands and swung, bringing the heavy metal right down like a bat across the back of the guard’s head with a sickening crunch. The guard had swayed on his feet, slowly listing before toppling over to the side. 

“Good aim,” Zhenya had said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Sid flipped the prod in the air and caught it again. He might just keep this thing. “I played little league.”

Zhenya stared up at him in confusion and Sid had muttered, “Never mind,” helping Zhenya up.

Sid had strapped his holsters tight around his hips and shrugged on his leather jacket. The weight of it settled nicely over his shoulders. _That felt good_. He grabbed his revolvers and passed Zhenya the cattle prod; Zhenya didn’t have any belongings of his own and his eyes went black like a shark’s when his fingers wrapped around the handle. When they ran out of there, Zhenya had electrocuted the first guard he saw. Sid had never been so fond of anyone. 

Now, distant yelling floated behind them. They had taken out everyone in their way but now reinforcements were catching up with them. 

Sid reached for his guns at his hips but Zhenya shook his arm. His eyes were large and dilated. “You wait for me to change, then you crawl inside.” He pointed at his chest like that was supposed to make things any clearer. 

“You want me to crawl inside of _what--_ ”

The first shot pinged past them, ricocheting off the barrier and Sid flinched, drawing his revolvers and blasting two beams of golden yellow light down the hallway, hitting his targets square in the chest. Two more guards took their place and Zhenya stepped in front of him. 

“You’ll see,” he said, shooting Sid the smile he'd grown to know meant strange and wonderful things. 

Zhenya’s entire body turned dark, that same deep blue-green colour he was between his legs, and his body began to bubble up, like small explosions were going off inside him. He grew till he took up most of the room in the hallway, no longer human-shaped, his body a series of dark blobs that began to stretch outwards in long thick tendrils. The beams of energy coming from the guard’s blasters bounced off Zhenya, leaving him unharmed. At first, he looked kind of like a gigantic black starfish. The arms moved liked snakes and there were too many of them for Sid to count. Then, the core of him opened up the exact same way Zhenya’s slit had under Sid’s touch, pinkish tendrils coiling out from inside the folds. The opening was larger than Sid was tall, probably more than twice his size. Sid stared in awe. 

_“Hurry up_.”

The voice that came from inside his head was Zhenya’s, and a tendril reached out towards him, grasping Sid around the waist and pulling him in. Sid got with the program, crawling inside Zhenya’s body with the tendril’s help. It was so dark inside Sid couldn’t see a thing. But once he pushed past the outer folds, there was a warm cavern of space inside he could curl up in. 

“ _Okay?_ ” Zhenya’s voice tickled at the edges of his mind. Sid kind of liked the feeling. 

“ _I’m good.”_ He pushed the thought outwards and he felt a rush of Zhenya’s warm contentment in response. 

Dimly, Sid could hear the crash and yells of chaos going on outside of where he was safely enclosed in Zhenya’s body. Sid squinted his eyes in focus and tried to project an image of his ship the best he could. He felt Zhenya’s acknowledgement and a rush of adrenaline Sid assumed was him flinging someone across the bay. " _Good job, babe."_

The muscles of the walls contracted around him then began moving in violent pulses and Sid was being spat out onto the runway. He sat dazed and covered in goo until he registered his name being called out loud.

“Sid!”

Sid wiped the gunk from his eyes and looked up to find Zhenya standing over him looking urgent. “Time to leave.”

Sid led them inside his ship, the ramp lowering for them with a push of a button inside the wrist of his coat. Sid wished he had time to linger and look things over; he had missed his home. But as soon as the ramp clamped behind them there was a loud rumble that shook the ship and the hangar all around them. Sid ran to the navigation deck, Zhenya slipping into the chair beside him. Out the window, Sid could see the doors of the hangar beginning to close. 

“Fuck,” Sid spat out. Pressing a series of buttons in rapid succession, he muttered, “Come on, come on, come on,” as the ship slowly hummed to life. In front of them the gap between the doors was getting narrower and narrower. 

“Sid,” Zhenya said anxiously.

“I know, I’m on it.” He felt the legs of the ship lift up and tuck away as the ship hovered in mid-air. Sid gripped the accelerator and thrust it forwards, and the ship vibrated around them and with a groan launched forwards. The gap was so slim now but Sid just pushed her harder, slamming down on the button to turn on the secondary thrusters, and they shot out into open space like a bullet. Sid could feel Zhenya’s sigh of relief in his own bones. 

All around them there was nothing but open black space and infinity in every direction. The prison got smaller and smaller in his monitor with every second until it too was just a pinprick in the sky like one of the stars. 

“There’s no way they will be able to catch us in this,” Sid said in relief. 

Zhenya shot him a skeptical look from beside him and Sid rolled his eyes. “Okay, she had a rough start. But if I had been in my ship in the first place they would never have caught me.”

Zhenya laughed at him fondly, shaking his head. “Sure, Sid.” he said, and Sid reached over the console to cover Zhenya’s hand with his own. Sid’s was still a little bit sticky, but he was certain Zhenya wouldn’t mind. Sure enough, Zheny flipped his hand over and wrapped Sid’s fingers in his, interlocking them and squeezing Sid tight. There was no place like home.

+++

[Galaxy -- Unknown -- Planet -- Unknown -- 3 months after their escape from the IPCFFTAMACC]

Sid stepped out of his ship and onto dark, mossy turf. Around him, the air was so silent and still that Sid could make out the soft hiss of the pressurized doors shutting behind him. 

“This the right place, babe?” 

Zhenya stepped in place beside Sid. “This is it.”

Sid looked up. This planet had the clearest sky he had ever seen. Sid swore he could make out entire galaxies in the inky night. The landscape around them was dark and foggy, barren but for the large octagonal rock formations, black like onyx and reaching up towards the sky. Strange vegetation dripped from them, stringy and kelp-like, making it look more like an ocean floor. Maybe it had been at one point; Zhenya hadn’t said. Sid wasn’t even sure if he knew. This was his motherland but Zhenya hadn’t seemed very interested in talking about it. They were here for one purpose only.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Sid said and clapped his hands together, the sound echoing off like a gunshot, bouncing between the imposing rock formations. 

Zhenya huffed. “It’s not a _show_.”

Sid softened and reached his hand out to give Zhenya’s fingers a squeeze. “Yeah, I know.” 

Zhenya had been a little on edge at the prospect of coming back here, but he led Sid diligently through the maze of rocks, eventually coming up on the base of a mountain so large it was like a solid wall of black disappearing into the fog in every direction. The mountain pass Zhenya had brought them to was so narrow they had to shuffle sideways through it. As they shuffled their way through the crevice, Sid imagined he could feel the tons of rock around them like a heavy pressure against his chest. He could barely see Zhenya ahead of him anymore and Sid felt like he was being drawn into an abyss by a hook set behind his belly button, tugging him along. 

The passageway opened up into a gaping cavern. Water sluiced down the walls encasing them and Sid shivered. Suddenly he was very cold. Maybe it was more of a room than a cavern, something made with a purpose, because Sid had never seen stone walls this smooth and perfectly curved in nature. They enclosed around them like a cone and Sid couldn’t make out where the walls met the floor. Everything was hazy, blurred together and fading into blackness except for the singular beam of light that drifted down from the pinnacle of the ceiling, a point of light so far above them Sid couldn’t fathom the distance. For all he knew it could be a star. 

The beam acted like a spotlight, highlighting the pedestal at the center, and Sid realized this wasn’t just any room, but a shrine. Zhenya was standing beside it, ridding himself of his clothes. A heavy feeling settled in Sid’s gut. He knew this was a sacred place but the weight of it was only fully hitting him now as he watched Zhenya step up onto the platform, the light so thin it was straining just to brush Zhenya’s shoulder with its fingertips. 

Zhenya gave him one last smile before his body turned dark, warping and twitching as it expanded out into its blobular mass. His long tendrils drew out from his body and floated around him. The last thing to open was his slit, blooming outwards in pinks and purples.

“Hello handsome,” Sid cooed, stripping himself of his own clothes and walking to Zhenya when one of the inner pink tendrils reached for him. 

Zhenya’s body welcomed Sid in the same way it had so many times before. Sid tucked himself into that first hollow, stroking appreciatively over the knobby ridges he now knew were Zhenya’s teeth, making him shiver before Sid pushed further. Deeper and deeper still, Sid crawled into Zhenya’s soft insides. He knew what he was looking for. The walls were slick and warm and closed in tight around him, narrowing before Sid felt the opening and pushed himself through it. On the other side, warm yellow light bounced off the tender pink walls of the chamber. All around him were orange sacks, eggs that were perfect circles like marbles clinging to the walls and glowing softly. They looked like roe but were large enough that Sid would have to use both his hands to hold one. He nestled in, carefully making space for himself amongst the eggs, curling up on his side. 

“ _I’m here_ ,” thought Sid, and he felt the brush of Zhenya’s mind reaching out and touching his own. His voice was melodic, like a whisper in Sid’s ear. Like Zhenya was lying right beside him. He spoke in a different language but Sid could understand him perfectly.

Something touched Sid’s ankle, coiling up his leg until he felt slick warmth engulf his soft dick. He sighed. There was another, pressing to his lips, coaxing Sid to open up and let Zhenya inside. He didn’t need much coaxing. The thin tendril slipped deep down his throat. Sid barely felt it and slowly his breathing became easier, and he felt his heartbeat slow as he drifted towards sleep. There was a third tendril, pressing slickly up against Sid’s ass and nudging at his hole. His body was so relaxed Sid barely felt it when it too slipped inside him. Warmth coiled tight in his gut when the tip rubbed insistently against something good, getting Sid ready. 

Sid pressed his hand up against the plush wall of the womb and felt Zhenya’s heartbeat just on the other side. “ _Zhenya,_ ” Sid thought. Just his name filled Sid with warmth. He had lit the tinder in Sid’s heart, a flame that could not be snuffed out. Zhenya was all around him, engulfing him and letting Sid burrow deep within his body, a safe place for him to hibernate as Sid let Zhenya take what he needed. Sid slipped his eyes shut and let a deep sleep overtake him. 

**Author's Note:**

> All my ideas came from watching Guardians of the Galaxy, Prison Break, and Alien 3 -- I know zero things about jail  
> Random thoughts: 
> 
> Sid's part of the first generations of humans to go live in a colony environment in space. So he grew up partly on earth partly on a new settlement (like Tarsus IV) Things did not go well (also like Tarsus IV) most humans were wiped out by an alien plague or something of the sort. Most of the ones that survived are now outlaws like Sid
> 
> Geno is a Sel'ut. They are very old and very rare. They don’t reproduce often but when they do they produce a lot of offspring. So not many are mature adults living at one time. They are interdimensional beings and don't often stay on their planet, only returning to reproduce.
> 
> The males are parasitic and much smaller than the females, there are also much fewer females. But because it is difficult for two mating pairs to ever find each other they've adapted to accept males of different species.
> 
> Sel'uts can take on different appearances to attract their mates. There was an idea for part of a scene that I cut where Geno shapeshifts into Sid.
> 
> They expand to fit the size of the space that they're in.
> 
> Once a female finds a suitable male they can attach and stay like that for years so as not to have to find each other or a new mate again
> 
> Sid isn't "asleep" the entire time he’s in there. He and Geno sort of mind-meld like they're one entity and have a lot of good laughs together.
> 
> A line from what would have been Geno's perspective of the sex scene: 
> 
> "Sid smelt like he was bursting with blood, so raw and new that Zhenya was positive Sid wasn’t meant to be in this world yet. That he should instead be safely inside Zhenya’s body. Because surely Sid was built to be surrounded by tender things, like the soft inner flesh that made up Zhenya’s womb."


End file.
